


Episode 3: Jinyoung's a Beach

by jewelvox



Series: The Office AU [4]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I AM BACK AGAIn, M/M, OUT OF THE ASHES, a little markjin moment, is that their ship name idek, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelvox/pseuds/jewelvox
Summary: Mark: Minor details. Back to the trip. Jaebum thought it would be nice to go to the beach to ‘bond’ or something, even though we could be doing a GREAT beach shoot. Why am I not the CEO.Yugyeom: Because we would all quit. Also, because Jackson would pull some stupid stunt and break your arm twice over.Mark: Oh yeah. The funny thing was, my arm healed in the first month or so. It took Jackson a whole ‘nother month to realize I was perfectly fine. It was fun while it lasted though. Kinda hoping he tries drowning me or something so I can suck him dry.Mark:...Mark: Bad word choice. Point is, I hate the beach.





	Episode 3: Jinyoung's a Beach

Mark: I’m going to straight up say it: I hate the beach.

Yugyeom: Didn’t you live in California?

Mark: That’s exactly why! Do you know how tiring it is, every summer on every weekend, to go to the beach?? Oh, Amanda’s having a beach party? Oh, so is Henry? And Wendy? At the same beach? Let me guess, Santa Cruz, Pismo or Venice.

Mark:Oh, we’re going to San Francisco? Oh, we’re going to watch the sea elephants? AT THE GODDAMN BEACH?

Yugyeom: That is some pure, unadulterated, hate-

Mark: I’M NOT FINISHED. It started in third grade. My brother Joey thought it would funny to open my Hot Cheetos bag. 

Yugyeom: I don’t see how-

Mark: From the bottom. 

Yugyeom: Your brother’s a monster. 

Mark: I come back, and pick up my bag of Hot Cheetos. They all fall into the water, along with my hopes and dreams. Ever heard any urban legends about ghost women mourning their husband that was lost at sea? Ever wonder where the origin was from? The origin is me. I am the women at sea, mourning my lost Cheetos at sea.

Mark:...

Mark: And that is why I will never go back to the beach.

Yugyeom: This is literally the most I have ever heard you speak in my entire life. Also, I would find your weeping woman story unbelievable, but after seeing you scream like a banshee during the Great Photo Incident, I honestly can believe it.

Mark: Honestly, why do people bring that up so much? It was one time.

Yugyeom: Hate to break it to you Mark, but that was the fifth time. 

Mark: Minor details. Back to the trip. Jaebum thought it would be nice to go to the beach to ‘bond’ or something, even though we could be doing a GREAT beach shoot. Why am I not the CEO. 

Yugyeom: Because we would all quit. Also, because Jackson would pull some stupid stunt and break your arm twice over.

Mark: Oh yeah. The funny thing was, my arm healed in the first month or so. It took Jackson a whole ‘nother month to realize I was perfectly fine. It was fun while it lasted though. Kinda hoping he tries drowning me or something so I can suck him dry.

Mark:...

Mark: Bad word choice. Point is, I hate the beach.  
\---------

“Is everyone ready?” Jaebum asked, looking at the crew through the rearview mirror. Mark called shotgun, forcing everyone else to fit their lanky adult male bodies into the minivan. Jaebum also didn’t really trust anyone else to be in the front seat either. Jinyoung would try to swerve the car to kill them all and jump out of the car to escape. Jackson could be trustworthy, especially when he was serious, but he still hadn’t really warmed up to the guy yet. On no terms would he ever let Bam Bam or Yugyeom in the front seat, and Youngjae kept doing vocal exercises, which he did not want to be in close proximity to. So he got Mark. Unfortunately, Jackson ended up sitting with the youngest, where he could fill their brains with all the bull he compiled over the course of his lifetime. 

“Did you know that 80% of whale sperm is released into the the ocean and only 20% actually makes it into the-”

“Please Jackson...shut up.”

“Only if you give me 20 bucks Jinyoung.”

“Deal.” Mark cut in, a hand on his forehead, really regretting his life decisions up to then. Then he noticed what was in Jackson’s hand.

“Jackson, are you bringing a dumbbell? Into the car? Seriously?”

“What? I need to work out! Do you think these babies are going to stay their glorious size by me rusting in the hell car for three hours? Not that you would know of course. You’re like, anorexic or something.”

This was going to be a long ride.  
\----------  
Mark: I should have stayed at that In-N-Out. At least they give me free food. And I didn’t have idiots as coworkers.  
\-----------

“The beach! It’s the beach!” Bam Bam and Yugyeom screamed like children, shoving Jackson out of the way to the car door. The two youngest scrambled out, swim trucks and lounge chairs at hand. Before they started sprinted off though, Jaebum materialized and grabbed them both by the collars.

“We still have to sign into the hotel you fools.”

“Oh yeah, which one is it?” Jaebum points to a wide boardwalk cascading over the wide ocean. A medium sized building laid on top of it. Mark gulped.

“It’s this special thing I saw online. Really popular, and extremely expensive, so you’re welcome.”

“So, we’re going to be sleeping on top of the ocean?” Jinyoung questions. Jaebum shakes his head and Mark lets out a sigh of relief.

“We’re going to be sleeping in the ocean. The hotel is underneath.”  
.  
.  
.  
Mark collapses onto the disgustingly sandy concrete that is a beach parking lot. Jinyoung blinks, squinting.  
“Did he- did he just faint?”

\-----------  
Jackson: Oh yeah, did Mark ever mention he has a fear of the ocean? Something about how deep it is and sharks or whatever. Also, he can’t swim.  
\-----------

Despite initial protest, JB was the one who ended up dragging a screaming Mark into his hotel room, the others claiming that it was his duty as the leader. Also, because they were terrified of Mark. Which JB didn’t seem to understand until he tried talking calmly to the older, and got a punch in the eye in return. Of course, no one seemed honestly that surprised when he came out of Mark’s room, but honestly Jaebum wished that maybe one of them gave him a heads up to Mark’s temper.

“Thanks assholes,” He growled as he took a seat beside the other five. He really couldn’t see what the problem was. The ocean was great. The brilliant blue hues and light filtering in, exotic creatures swimming in and out of Jaebum’s view through the glass walls. It was like living in a dream. And the others weren’t fazed about that much, it was just Mark, whose screams he could still here.

“I’ll take care of it.”

Every stopped at the voice, astonished.

“Jinyoung? No offense, but are you guys even that close? I’ve never even seen you show any other emotion than hate.” Yugyeom said, flabbergasted. Bam Bam smacked him in the head. “Dude, don’t take away Jinyoung’s Man Crush Monday Moment from him.” Jinyoung ignored both of them, a pink flush of pride as he uttered his next words.

“I’m called the mom in my circle of friends.”

There was silence. Again. Which was surprising because most of them never shut the hell up for even a millisecond.

Youngjae let out a little snicker. And Jackson bursted out laughing. 

“You have friends? Outside of us? No offense, but if Jaebum can’t land a date with anyone outside the company then you don’t have friends besides us.” Jaebum sent him a nasty stare, which Jackson pointedly ignored. “Come on, you tried asking out Sana and you got rejected faster than Bam getting kicked out of CLUBX for obscene noises. And you know something’s fucked up when you get kicked out of a club called Club X.” Jaebum sputtered. “She told me she was dating Momo!” Jackson waggled his finger, clicking his tongue. “You silly bitch. She accepted Yugyeom the next day. But then she realised that she did actually like Momo and promptly broke up with him. It was kind of like a romantic comedy, because the way Yugyeom moped around for several weeks was pretty fucking hilarious.”

“Um guys, think we’re forgetting the point here.” Youngjae pointed at Mark’s room.

“Oh yeah…” GotStupid muttered. “I’m no help here. Mark hates me during his temper tantrums. Jinyoung, you go do it.” Jackson stated, flopping back onto the couch. Jinyoung gawked. “That was the whole point of this conversation! You know what- never mind, I’ll go talk to Mark.”  
\---------  
JB: What did we do after Jinyoung went to help out Mark?

Bam: Didn’t we just go to the beach?

JB: Oh yeah. Yugyeom and Youngjae did a re-enactment of Romeo and Juliet but with aliens and maybe Darth Vader. 

Bam: Do you ever think people think we’re strange? I mean, we’re seven young adult men with weirdly colored hair with jobs to feed a family, yet we’re all desperately single and are too busy playing around than to actually focus on making friendships and actually cooperating.

JB:...

Bam:...  
JB & Bam: Nah.  
\-------

“Hey.”

“Fuck off you tiny-dicked Korean godless hell spawn.”

“Okay, wow. Really feeling the animosity in here.” Jinyoung sat down on the edge of the -ironic- water bed.

“Listen, I know you’re afraid of the water after that enriching event of JB dragging you here, but I just ask that you push through it- just for the sake of the trip.” Mark looked up from screaming into his pillow, and Jinyoung could see the red rimmed fear-stricken eyes of the man. It was hard to see that Mark was older than him now with a childish pout on his face.

“Whatever, Jinyoung. It’s not like you’ve experienced anything more harrowing that Jacks spilling coffee onto your silk tie.” Jinyoung scowled at the memory. That tie was worth more that Jackson’s meager life, and the stain would never leave. But he shoved the memory aside and resorted to an anecdote instead.

“Listen.” Jinyoung sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Have I ever told you that I was bullied when I was young?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows. “Well I mean, that’s sad but that has nothing to do with-”

“I actually had a deep fear of men.” Mark’s jaw dropped. “What?! That doesn’t even make sense! It’s like someone instilled that superficial fear into you so that you would have character development!” 

“Are you calling me a poorly-developed character you rat dildo?” Jinyoung glared at him, shutting Mark up quickly. “When I first started working here, I was still traumatized from what happened to me. I was-” Jinyoung faltered, and for a second, he looked frail.

“...scared. But you know what?” Jinyoung poked his index finger at Mark’s chest. “I fucking grew up, and became stronger. So you need to stop being a little pussy,” Jinyoung enunciated the p, spitting on Mark’s face, “and suck it up.”

“You know, that pep talk was terrible, but since you’ve finally opened up now, I guess i can stop acting so shitty I guess. Thanks Jinyoung.” Jinyoung patted his shoulder. “No problem. I’ll talk to Jaebum so that we go somewhere we’ll all enjoy, or else I’m telling the CEO that he stores his alcohol in the file cabinet.”

‘...Thanks Jinyoung.”

Mark shivered as they ascended to ground level, nervously looking around him. Jinyoung gave him a reassuring smile. The moment was violated by the incoming dumbass called Bam Bam as Jinyoung fell to the ground when Bam Bam barreled into him.  
\-----------  
Bam Bam: Yes, I got beat up. No, I do not regret it. There is only one regret I feel: The regret of ever accepting Flight’s job offer.

Jackson: Anyways, we found out that Jinyoung is actually a pretty chill person. Now I hate him slightly less.

Jaebum: I still think he’s trying to kill us somehow...  
\-----------

“Jinyoung’s a beach.” Youngjae exclaimed. Jinyoung turned to glare at him. “Is that you trying to pull some wordplay because I swear-” Youngjae raised his hands in defense. “No, no! I just meant that, you’re like an ocean. Sometimes you’re dangerous and scary. But most of the time you’re calm and warm, and always fun. And when we’re at the beach time always passes by fast, and we don’t want to leave. Just how we had fun with you today. It’s just that, we thought you hated us and we were too scared to be friends with you.” Jinyoung flushed. Maybe this beach bonding thing worked after all or something.

“I still fucking hate the beach.” Mark said, unhelpfully. Jackson jabbed him in the ribs, hissing a ‘Don’t ruin the broment!’ at him.

Jackson turned to give Jinyoung a smile. “Yeah, and the ocean is really beautiful too, especially with the sun setting, giving the blue water orange tints and what-not. You’re a great person if you try to be, just like how the ocean can be gorgeous after a storm.” 

Jinyoung was surprised. He was moved by Jackson’s words.

“Also, just like the ocean, Jaebum wants to get inside you, for some reason.”  
\---------  
Youngjae: it was a glorious event. I’ve never seen someone actually stop in the middle of the highway, get out of the car, and proceed to throw someone out the way Jaebum did. It was very majestic.

Mark: Someone from behind us called the police because they thought we were committing a felony and ‘attempting to kill a minor.’

Youngjae: Isn’t Jackson, like, 24?

Mark: Yeah but his short stature decreases the age by like, ten years.

Youngjae: Anyways, since we couldn’t get to our office in time as our driver was cuffed, someone had to take over our interviews so that the crew could have enough footage. I wonder who did it…  
\----------

Jimin: I- Is it rolling?

Jungkook: The better question is, how tight do pants have to be around your ass until it’s another layer of your skin?

Jimin:...

Jungkook:...

Jimin: You have ten seconds.

Jungkook: Okay I’mma dash-WAIT YOU DIDN’T EVEN COUNT DOWN THAT’S CHEATING-  
\------  
Jin: It’s been strangely quiet. I thought the editorial staff had murdered each other but it turns out they went on a bonding trip.

RM: Which means the same thing as murdering each other, but okay.

Jin: What do we even talk about? Um, I did some shoots today, but all the photographers were pretty shitty… I need Mark. He knows what’s good.  
RM: Your butt looked nice in the shots though.

Jin: Thanks.  
\-------  
J-Hope: Jin called my photos shitty but in my defense I had been too distracted with the fact that V has made his new clothing line strictly out of sheer fabric, so I could literally see everything.

V: I don’t even work here, I just heard there was free food.

Suga: There isn’t.

 

V: Top Ten Anime Betrayals.

Suga: Since the only person who bothered working (Jaebum) is on some gay road trip, we get to relax and I get to sleep. I wouldn’t have even came in except for the fact that the deadline is in about, uh…. 3 hours?

J-Hope: We are, in fact, dead.

**Author's Note:**

> HI GuYS dOn'T kILL me PlS
> 
> I'm sorry for the long hiatus I'll get back to it asap since marching band season has ended hahaha endme


End file.
